Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin part 21
meanwhile Genie on the Magic Carpet flies Aladdin Abu and the Gummi Bears to an oasis Genie thank you for choosing magic carpet for all your travel needs dont stand untill the rug has come to a complete stop and he drops them off thank you good bye good bye well how bout that mr doubting mustafa Aladdin oh you sure showed us now about our three wishes Genie dost mine ears decieve me you are down by one Gruffi oh no Genie Aladdin never wished to get out of that cave you did all that on your own Genie well i feel just sheepish he changes into a sheep allright you baaad boys but nomore freebees Tummi is it a deal and he gets three wishes hey sir if you had a wish what would it be Genie me well no ones asked me that before well in my case ah forget it Zummi what is it tell us Genie freedom Sunni youre a prisoner Genie its all part and parcel the whole genie gig phenomenal cosmic powers itty bitty living space Grammi aww Genie thats awful Genie but oh to be free not have to go poof what do you need what do you need to be my own master such a thing would be greater than all the magic and treasures in all the world but what am i talking about here lets get real its not gonna happen Genie wake up and smell the hummus Tummi well why not Genie simple Tummi the only way i get outta this is if my master wishes me out so you can guess how often thats happened Aladdin ill do it Genie uh huh right whoop he changes his head into Pinocchio but Tummi changes it back Gruffi no really we promise Aladdin hes right after i make my first two wishes i ll use my third wish to set you free Genie well heres hopin ok lets make some magic he turns into a magician so how bout it what is it you want most Aladdin well theres this girl Genie eeer wrong i cant make anybody fall in love remember Aladdin oh but Genie shes smart and fun and Genie pretty Aladdin beautiful shes got these eyes this hair and her smile sitting in a parisian cafe with Abu and Carpet Genie ami C - Lamour Tummi but shes a princess if he had a chance he could be hey wait a minute Genie can you turn Aladdin into a prince Genie lets see here he has a royal cookbook uh chicken a la king pulls out a chicken with a crown on his head nope Alaskan King Crab a crab pinches his finger ouch i hate it when they do that ceasers salad but a dagger comes out of the book ready to stab him Zummi wrong recipe Genie youre right Zummi et tu brute ah to make a prince now is this an offical wish say the magic words Aladdin Genie i wish for you to make me a prince Genie allright woof woof woof woof first that fez and vest combo is much too third century these patches what are we trying to say begger no lets work with me here he changes Aladdin into a royal arabian prince i like it muy macho now still needs something what does it say to me Gruffi yes but i dont know quite what lets see hmm is it the monkey Genie youre right Gruffi it is the monkey it says mode of transportation excuse me monkey boy aqui over here Genie zaps Abu Abu ah oh Genie here he comes and what a better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of agrabah than riding your very own camel he changes Abu into a camel Gruffi i dont like camels they spit Genie youre right Gruffi they do spit so what else he changes Abu into an ostrich not enough then a horse Zummi nope not enough any ideas Genie hmm i dont about any cars but judging by the tail fins nuff said he turns him back into a monkey Genie yes Eslalaumbo shimin dumbo he transforms Abu into an elephant talk about your trunk space check this action out Abu looks at his reflection knowing that he is an elephant not a monkey he is freaked out and trumpets Aladdin Abu you look good Genie hes got the outfit hes got the elephant but were not through yet hang on to your turban kid were gonna make you a star he transforms everything making the Gummi Bears his royal servents Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof